In the prior art, fiber optic termini are retained in passages of connectors in the same manner as prior electrical connectors, by means of retaining clips. The retaining clip requires the terminus-receiving passage to have an enlargement forming a forwardly-facing shoulder that abuts the rear end of the clip. The clip has tines that extend at forward and radially-inward inclines to engage a shoulder on the terminus. The installation and removal of each clip is a delicate operation because of the thin deep space that the clip must be installed in or removed from. The use of such clips adds complication to the manufacture of the passages and termini because of the need to form shoulders in the passages and on the termini. Also, the increased diameter passage part for receiving the clip results in the need for greater spacing between the passages, resulting in a larger connector. A retainer that was rugged, allowed simpler termini construction, and allowed close spacing of termini-holding passages in a connector, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a connector is provided with a frame having a passage, a terminus in the passage, and a retainer at the rear of the passage that retains the terminus in the passage. The retainer can be rotationally oriented in an initial position wherein it can be slid forwardly through a rear or first passage part to a third passage part where the retainer can be turned to a lock rotational position. In the lock position, the retainer cannot move rearwardly out of the passage. The rear passage portion has a second passage part lying between the first and third passage parts. The second passage part allows limited rearward movement of the retainer when it lies in its lock position. The second passage part has projection-receiving recesses that prevent rotation of the retainer when its projections lie in the second passage part, with the retainer being urged to remain in the second passage part by a spring of the terminus.
The retainer outer surface is preferably largely cylindrical, with the projections projecting only limited radial distances outward from the cylindrical surfaces. As a result, the rear passage portion can be of limited diameter to allow adjacent passages to lie close together so the connector can hold termini at a high density.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.